Apollo Flame
Character Synopsis Apollo Flame ' is a very powerful EM Being from an Alternate Dimension in the Mega Man Star Force series. He was born of Le Mu after Dr. Vega awakened it, and became the ruler of the Alternate Dimension, in which he has destroyed all human life on Earth, and possibly most Wave Road Hertz (since only a few can be seen: one before facing Taurus Fire IF, a dead one at Alt. Wilshire Hills, the only two merchant Hertzes in this world, and the Hertzes asking for help in battles). Apollo Flame commands the alternate versions of UMAs and EM beings, known as IF EM bodies. He has an assistant named General Auriga. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A Verse: 'Mega Man Starforce '''Name: '''Apollo Flame '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''EM Deity, Destroyer of Humanity, Absolute Ruler of The Alt. Dimension '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation (Apollo Flame can circulate flames across his essence and manipulate the fire that naturally emanates from his being), Energy Manipulation (EM Beings have the ability to gather the wave energy around them and manipulate said energy into attacks such as projectiles), Intangibility against Non EM-based attacks, Technological Manipulation (EM Beings have the natural ability to take control of various electronics as seen with Geo Stellar and Omega-Xis), Information Manipulation (Capable of interacting with and destroying information such as Data), Barier Creation (Sun Barrier allows Apollo to create a constantly regenerating barrier that can protect him against attacks whether moving or idle), Non-Physical Interaction (EM Beings have the natural ability to interact with one another despite in essence being intangible. Comparable to EM Beings such as Geo Stelar, can effect entities like Crown Thunder and the Crimson Dragon who is the embodiment of Meteor G). Immune to Sleep Manipulation (was unaffected by Harp Note's lullaby tune that put everyone around him to sleep), Hypnosis/other mental attacks and Blackholes 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Sirius claims that Apollo Flame is on par with him and at some points, even proclaims that he might be possibly above even himself. Destroyed absolutely everyone on Earth and killed virtually everyone in the Atl.Dimension, which implies he was capable of killing Sonia Strumm and comparable EM Wave Humans. Argubly superior to Geo Stelar in terms of raw physical power and Geo had a hard time fighting him) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Scales to FMians that can travel from the center of the galaxy to Earth {specifically from Sagittarius A*}. Also is capable of easily keeping up with Mega Man, who previously preformed a feat of traversing to Earth to the center of a distant galaxy. This essentially makes Apollo Flame 2.7 billion times the speed of light) 'Lifting Ability: Class 50 '(Scaling off Geo Stelar, who can easily stop a train from falling) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(His attacks are capable of dealing damage to Mega Man and it's even suggested that Apollo Flame is above even Geo Stelar and possibly Sirius in terms of all out power) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(No sold attacks from the likes of Mega Man and was unable to be stopped by any force on Earth, including the other EM Wave Humans who protected it in the Alt.Dimension) 'Stamina: High, albeit he can drain himself if he overexerts his power (Apollo Flame was capable of fighting all EM Beings on Earth and only got drained after having fought them all at once. Said EM Beings are strong in their own right and are roughly comparable to Geo Stelar himself) Range: 'Standard melee range. Interplanetary with certain attacks (Can fight across interstellar distances. Wiped out all of humanity and most of Earth's EM Beings) 'Intelligence: '''Intelligent enough to lead a loyal army and is an effective, if a tyrannical leader. He is extremely confident in his own abilities and is willing to backstab his superiors to achieve his goals. '''Weaknesses: Tends to get arrogant and cocky, albeit not to the extreme levels of Sirius, who holds back. Water-based techniques are his weakness and this extends to instantly dispelling his flame shields (Albeit, they can still regenerate) Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sun Barrier' - Apollo Flame has a regenerating barrier that surrounds him. Hitting it with enough damage, using a barrier-removing attack, or hitting it with any water attack will remove the barrier and allow him to be damaged. *'Prominence Flare' - Apollo Flame will summon snake-like flames that will cover different panels on the battlefield. He does this a few times before following it up with another attack. *'Magma Twister' - Apollo Flame summons three tornadoes that move down each column. One of them has a different timing compared to the others and hence this window of opportunity can be used to dodge the attack. They also cancel Auras and Barriers and cannot be shot through. *'Solar Flare' - Apollo Flame creates a huge ball of fire and hurls it at the player's current position. It strikes a 3x3 area and cannot be blocked. Its breaking attribute is removed in the third game. *'Meteoric Swarm' - Apollo Flame will fire several meteors onto the player's row. Used in the third game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man Starforce Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Leaders Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 4